wrócony do życia
by rogne
Summary: szczęście jest tam, gdzie się go nie spodziewasz
1. wstep

Witam,

Witam,

Po długim zmaganiu się z tematem, to znaczy zastanawiając cię, czy to aby na pewno jest dobry pomysł by zrobić kolegom z Seigaku wycieczkę do Polski. I wicie co? W ostatniej chwili stwierdziłem, że może to być nawet interesujący pomysł.

Teraz, korzystając z pomysłu „Band of the prince", pomyślałem „czemu nie". W mojej historyjce Seigaku tworzyli jedną z najsławniejszych grup w Japonii. Ale Tezuka, fenomenalny gitarzysta (będzie się nieco różnił od swojego pierwowzoru, podobnie jak reszta bohaterów) zafascynowany polską literaturą postanawia wyjechać.

Tu na scenę wkraczają koledzy z Seigaku. Fuji odkrywa powód nagłej decyzji Tezuki. Rozpoczyna się walka o przyjaciela. Ale kto pierwszy zdoła mu pomóc?

„Prince of Tenis" nie należy do mnie

WRÓCONY DO ŻYCIA

Wstęp

Nie wiedział jak długo biegł, ale był już wykończony. Wciąż jeszcze zastanawiał się jakim cudem udało mu się uciec. A przecież miał to być taki piękny dzień.

Gdy wchodził do kawiarni wszystko było jeszcze w jak najlepszym porządku. Poprawił okulary na nosie, zwykłym sobie ruchem rozczochrał i tak mocno już rozczochrane włosy i zwrócił kroki w stronę stolika. To było wtedy.

Najpierw poczuł tę dziwną atmosferę pomieszczenia i gdy rozejrzał się wkoło wiedział, że coś jest poważnie nie tak. Wszystkie twarze były zwrócone się w jego stronę. Zaalarmowany tą nagłą zmianą stanął w pół kroku. Nigdy nie lubił być w centrum uwagi.

Wrócił nie dalej jak wczoraj. Chciał odpocząć po kolejnym występie. Zawsze o tym marzył; gra, masy fanów skandujących jego imię. Ale teraz gdy już to miał, poczuł, że jest zmęczony. A jeszcze te studia.

Teraz wchodząc do tej kawiarni zastanawiał się, co stało się z jego słynnym powiedzeniem „Yudan sezu ni ikou".

Odpowiedział mu blask flesza. Potem wszyscy już byli na nogach tłocząc się przed nim. Coś krzyczeli, nie mógł ich zrozumieć. Robili zdjęcia, lampy aparatów oślepiały go. Zasłonił twarz ręką. Nie tego się spodziewał wstając rano. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wybiegł z lokalu.

Biegł tak szybko jak tylko mógł, mając świadomość, że mogą być tuż za nim.

W pewnym momencie ktoś szarpnął go za ramię i wciągnął w boczną uliczkę. Spanikował. Już miał krzyknąć gdy powstrzymał się patrząc w twarz nieznajomego.

"Jesteś cały?" – spytał Fuji patrząc na niego lekko zaniepokojony

"Jestem." – odsapnął ciężko Tezuka. Po chwili dodał - "Ale czy naprawdę..."

Fuji uśmiechnął się.

Tezuka wziął parę głębszych wdechów próbując się uspokoić. „Niezły kociołek" jak to określił Eiji.

"Jak się dowiedzieli?"

"Wieści szybko się roznoszą." – odpowiedział Fuji mocno rozbawiony. Przed chwilą jeszcze się martwił, ale widząc, że Tezce nic już nie grozi mógł odetchnąć spokojnie. Cała sytuacja była nawet bardzo zabawna w jego oczach... Tezuka uciekający przed połączoną gromadą dziennikarzy i rozwrzeszczanych fanek. – "Poza tym... zawsze miałeś w sobie coś, co ciągnęło do ciebie ludzi."

Rzucił Fujiemu mordercze spojrzenie pod wpływem którego Fuji dał spokój bezskutecznej próbie kontroli śmiechu.

"He-chodź-hehe"

Po godzinie dotarli bezpiecznie do mieszkania Fujiego.

Tezuka, który wciąż jeszcze trząsł się lekko, z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu, położył się na kanapie i studiował sufit.

"Czekali aż wrócisz..." - Fuji wszedł do pokoju niosąc szklankę. Zapach zielonej herbaty rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu. Tezuka wciągnął głęboko powietrze, Fuji wiedział co zrobić, by poczuł się lepiej. - "Nie możesz ich winić za emocje."

Nie odpowiedział. Zamknął oczy relaksując się zupełnie.

"Ne, tylko nie śpij!" – krzyknął Fuji tuż nad jego uchem – "Przyjdzie Oishi i pomyśli, że cię zabiłem, czy coś. No już, wstawaj!"

"Aa. "– mruknął podnosząc się

"Spotkałem kogoś, muzyka."

"Inui coś wspominał."

"Inui?" – spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.

"Dzwonił do mnie."

"Wiesz, że Inui lubi _dotwarzać_ rzeczywistość, co ci powiedział?"

"Właściwie to nic." – podrapał się po głowie jakby próbując sobie przypomnieć, na koniec wzruszył ramionami.

"Nazywa się Kite, śpiewa w _Chrono_. Zespół sam w sobie jest ciekawy, na pewno by ci się spodobał, ale Kite nie będzie pisał."

"Pisał?"

"Nawet jeśli napisze dobry tekst, nie będzie go potrafił zaśpiewać. Potrzebny jest ktoś drugi. "– pomyślał głośno

Na te słowa Tezuka podniósł głowę.

"Chyba znam taką osobę." – podał Fujiemu zeszyt, który miał w torbie. Fuji przerzucił kilka kartek.

"Więc, kim jest ta tajemnicza Beata?" – spytał zerkając jeszcze na nazwisko autora

"Jest ze mną na roku. Bardzo interesująca osoba."

"Eeeee, budzą się w tobie słodkie żywioły, ne?" – spytał zadziornie z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

Odwrócił głowę. Fuji potrafił być czasem naprawdę wredny.

"Chciałbym ją poznać. "– to na powrót zwróciło jego uwagę.

"Hn."

Fuji widząc, że nie powinien jeszcze poruszać tego tematu, zmienił nagle tok rozmowy

"Jak długo zostaniesz?"

"Do piątku. Za kilka dni rozpoczyna się nowy rok akademicki…"

"Saa, traktujesz te studia bardzo poważnie… "- nie odpowiedział, nie musiał sławny Tensai wiedział przecież wszystko. – "Jak ci się mieszka w Polsce?"

"W porządku. "– pociągnął łyk herbaty. Przymknął oczy delektując się smakiem. Tak smakowała jedynie w Japonii.

"Nie jest ci ciężko? "– spojrzał na Fujiego jakby chciał zapytać „w czym?". Fuji jakby czytając w jego myślach dodał – "Studia, zespół…"

"Jest dobrze."


	2. Chapter 1

Tak, wiem, długo to trwało, ale w końcu udało się znaleźć czas na napisanie dalszego ciagu…ha!... co prawda ten rozdział i następny będzie raczej statyczny, ale mam nadzieję, że będzie to dobry wstęp do właściwej akcji.

To miał być lepszy rok – taki był plan. Snując się sterylnymi korytarzami lubelskiej uczelni, Tezuka studiował plan drugiego roku filologii polskiej. Zaprzyjaźniony już z KUL-owskimi murami, bez większego trudu poruszał się między labiryntami trzech budynków.

Msza, na którą poszedł bo musiał, nie różniła się niczym od zeszłorocznej, a nawet ogłoszenia dla pierwszorocznych brzmiały tak samo – psychologia w sali C-601, filozofia – GG-244, filologia polska – GG-110. Stojąc w tym ciasnym, akademickim kościółku o mało się nie udusił, a wychodząc nie zdążył nawet dostarczyć porządnej dawki powietrza do płuc, kiedy dopadł go x. Grzesiek i zaciągnął do herbaciarni przy Duszpasterstwie, gdzie była już Beata.

x. Grzesiek był to niewielki człowieczek, nie sięgający nawet 165 centymetrów. Miał ciemną cerę, mocno nastroszone włosy i bródkę. Ze studentami był „na cześć", z Bogiem rozmawiał jak z bratem, a filologię polską upodobał sobie zupełnie przez przypadek.

Beata – nieśmiała z natury – zwykle przysłuchiwała się wywodom x. Grześka, bo sam lubił dużo mówić, a nie zawsze mówił na temat. Pomiędzy udaną powagą wplatał co lepszy żart dla poprawy smaku – za to go kochali.

Tezuka też lubił spotkania z nim, pod warunkiem, że nie było to pierwsze spotkanie po wakacjach – x. Grzesiek zadawał dużo pytań, Tezuka został więc zmuszony do udzielania szczegółowych odpowiedzi na pytania: a jak było w Tokio? A jaka pogoda? A co robił? A czy przywiózł mu w końcu płytę swojego zespołu? A czy dalej będzie grać z „Jeremiaszem", bo Idzi się pytał?

Idzi był wokalistą „Jeremiasza", zespołu, z którym Tezuka grywał będąc na pierwszym roku. Co prawda, Tezuka nie zastanawiał się nad dalszą współpracą, chociaż dobrze wspominał zespół, a szczególnie Idziego – tego dzieciaka z dużymi, śmiejącymi się oczami i szczerym uśmiechem. Idzi zawsze był radosny i potrafił sprawić by inni także cieszyli się życiem.

Później, wieczorem, Idzi zadzwonił do niego z tym samym pytaniem, zwyczajnie nie mógł odmówić. Przypomniał sobie z jaką charyzmą Idzi występuje na scenie – ta myśl dawała mu nadziei.

&&&

Pierwszy miesiąc przeszedł bez większych niespodzianek – z wyjątkiem jednej – ciągłego odwoływania wykładu z literatury oświecenia. Powody były różne – w pierwszym tygodniu była to choroba, w drugim konferencja, jeszcze następnym ważny wyjazd… cóż, żaden student nie płacze z powodu odwołanego wykładu.

Co prawda, Beata była trochę zawiedziona, tak dużo obiecywała sobie z tego wykładu, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać zatapiając nos w „Mikołaja Doświadczyńskiego przypadkach". Szczerze – który normalny człowiek czyta takie rzeczy? Ale znowu – kto powiedział, że studenci filologii polskiej są normalni?

Tego dnia – a był to czwartek, 9 rano, listopad, - Tezuka wszedł do starej auli mieszczącej się w gmachu głównym i rozejrzał po sali. Uśmiechnął się na widok uroczej brunetki siedzącej pod oknem z książką w ręku. Milczkiem przekradł się pomiędzy studentami tarasującymi przejście i zajął miejsce przy niej.

„Witam panią Beatę." – rzucił zaglądając jej przez ramię – „Dośwaidczyński"? – spytał

„Cześć. Tak, mamy to przeczytać na poniedziałek." – odpowiedziała w końcu odrywając wzrok od przygód pana Mikołaja. – „Wielce poruszająca lektura. Powinieneś przeczytać."

„Aa. Teraz robimy listy. Idziemy trochę okrężną drogą, nawet jak na Krasi-…" urwał. Poczuł na sobie przeszywające spojrzenie. Odwrócił się i w tym momencie zamarł.

„Coś się stało?"

„Co?" – zwrócił się na powrót do Beaty – „Nie, nic."

Raz jeszcze rzucił okiem w kierunku uśmiechniętej twarzy dwa rzędy za nimi. Zmarszczył brwi, bo albo miał przywidzenia, albo…

„Cześć" usłyszał tuż nad sobą głos kobiecy, za którym poszło ogromne bum. To tylko Czarna rzuciła torbę na krzesło.

„Cześć, Czarna" – przywitała koleżankę Beata – „Co się dzieje? Co taka mina z samego rana?" – spytała na widok jej skwaszonej twarzy. Wiedzieli, że Czarna ma kłopoty z egzaminem ze staropolki, ona i jeszcze kilka innych osób z roku miało warunek, groziło im powtarzanie przedmiotu. Dniem i nocą uczyli się do egzaminu, o którym wiedzieli, że będzie prowadzony przez dr W.

„Miałam dziś piękny sen." – zaczęła rozmarzona – „Wstałam dziś rano i powiedziałam: jak cudownie jest zdać staropolkę."

„I co było dalej?" – spytał Tezuka, gdy ta nie wyrażała chęci mówienia dalej

„A potem zbudziłam się znowu." – i zrobiła taką minę, że myśleli, że będą musieli ja uspokajać

W tej chwili wszedł wykładowca. Barczysty mężczyzna po pięćdziesiątce, z lekko już siwymi włosami. Podłączył mikrofon, usadowił się na katedrze i zaczął:

„Przepraszam państwa, że dopiero teraz zaczynamy, ale wyszły takie różne dziwne wypadki, a to jakiś wyjazd, a to coś. Możecie się państwo spodziewać, że często tak będzie, to znaczy nie będzie wykładu, bo wiedzą państwo, że jestem bardzo pożądaną osobą tutaj… Także witam państwa na wykładzie z literatury oświecenia… pierwszy raz nam się zdarzyła taka sytuacja, że na wykładzie spotykają się dwa roczniki… May więc pierwszaki i drugaki. Łatwo jest was rozróżnić, bo pierwszaki przemykają się po korytarzach, pod ścianami, głowy nisko, tacy niepozorni; a drugaki wiadomo, głowy wysoko, wszystko już wiedzą co i jak można, tak… Wykład z literatury-„

Pierwszy wykład. Studenci zwykle chodzili na pierwsze wykłady, bo był to czas by ocenić czy warto chodzić, czy też nie warto zawracać sobie głowy. Na pierwszym wykładzie nic się zwykle takiego nie działo, a i kończył się znacznie wcześniej niż to było podane na planie.

&&&

„Jesteś jakiś dziwny dzisiaj" – stwierdziła Beata gdy siedzieli w Barku nad kubkami herbaty.

KUL-owski barek mieścił się w podziemiach, albo jak niektórzy mówią, w katakumbach gmachu głównego. Obsługa była fatalna, ale za to dobra zupa i przyjemny nastrój. W tym przyciemnionym pomieszczeniu można było znaleźć nieco wytchnienia w trakcie ciężkiego dnia nauki.

„Dziwna to jest dzisiaj pogoda. Chmury zawieszone nad miastem… przeczuwam deszcz w kościach."

„ wspominał o koncercie, wybierasz się?"

„Jakim koncercie?" – spytał już bardziej zainteresowany

„No… Anstasis ma być… na UMC-esie"

„W Chatce?" – kiwnęła głową pociągając łyk herbaty – „Nie wiem, może."

„Mogę się dosiąść?" – usłyszał znajomy głos. Ręka z kubkiem zawisła w powietrzu. Wiedział, że gdy się teraz odwróci ujrzy uśmiechniętą twarz Fujiego.

„Fuji." – powiedział na powitanie.

„Tezuka" – odrzekł siadając obok Beaty – „Ty musisz być Beata, wiele o tobie słyszałem"

Beata rzuciła okiem w kierunku Tezuki

„Tak, miło mi… Fuji?"

„Fuji Syusuke, grałem w zespole z Tezuką, ale nas opuścił" – udał rozczarowanie

„Fuji, co ty tutaj robisz?" – spytał w końcu Tezuka. Po tym jak doszło do niego, że Fuji naprawdę siedzi przed nim i mówi do niego, kiedy już ochłonął z tego faktu, mógł spokojnie pytać

„Studiuje" – odparł z wiecznym uśmiechem na ustach – „filologię polską."

„Dlaczego?"

„Bo widzisz" – otworzył lekko oczy – „Chciałem dowiedzieć się, co cię w niej tak pasjonuje."

„Mitsu! Przestań, tak się nie zwraca do przyjaciół" – zganiła go. Oczy Fujiego otworzyły się bardziej na ten nickname – „Mówisz, że graliście razem"

„A tak" – odpowiedział powtórnie przywdziewając uśmiech – „W Seigaku. Tezuka, ja… jest jeszcze Oishi, gra na gitarze, jak Tezuka. Kaido gra na basie. Eiji na keyboardzie, a Momo-„

„Momo?"

„Momoshiro." – wyjaśnił Tezuka

„Tak, Momoshiro na perkusji. Ja jestem wokalistą." – powiedział z lekką dumą

„Musisz ładnie śpiewać."

„Nie słyszałaś Tezuki. Śpiewa lepiej ode mnie, ale jakoś nigdy nie mogę przekonać go do zaśpiewania w duecie. Sam zresztą też nie chce śpiewać."

„Dlaczego?" – zwróciła się z tym pytaniem do przyjaciela, który jedynie pokręcił głową

„Jest jeszcze Inui" – ciągnął dalej Fuji – „Nasz menager… musisz spróbować jeden z jego napojów – są zabójcze."

„Nigdy tego nie rób." – szepnął Tezuka zza kubka

„Przecież Tez-chan lubi napoje Inuiego" uśmiechnął się Fuji

„Wielce."

„Mimo wszystko chłopaki będą chcieli cię poznać gdy przyjadą."

„Przyjadą?" – kiwnął głową – „Kiedy?"

„Ee, mówili coś o końcu listopada."

Tezuka schował twarz w rękach – a miał to być lepszy rok.


End file.
